


Won't waste a minute without you

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is the clock besting you, darling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't waste a minute without you

**Author's Note:**

> For Scarlet Secret/crackalley who gave me the prompt: winding clocks  
> Title comes from the song "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol

"Bloody,  _stupid_ …"

"Is the clock besting you, darling?"

Vera's eyes narrowed though she was hardly surprised to find Rosamund hovering behind her all of a sudden, her breath falling on the back of her neck.

"No," Vera muttered as she continued to fiddle with the key used to wind the clock up. It had been reading three minutes fast and irritating Vera when she passed it coming in and out of the house till she finally decided to fix it. She could almost  _feel_ Rosamund smiling as she raised her hand up to cover Vera's and gently twisted the key. The damned thing let up and they wound it slowly to the time Vera deemed was correct.

"You were too hard with it."

"What do you know about winding clocks?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Try me."

Rosamund's smile widened as she dropped her mouth to trail up Vera's neck and planted a small kiss just below her ear.

"Maybe another time," she paused and let out a little giggle over her choice of words to which Vera rolled her eyes at. "I'm far more interested in something else."

"Of course you are," Vera murmured, her hand falling at her side whilst Rosamund encircled her waist with her arms. Quite frankly Vera didn't want to talk about clocks either – especially if Rosamund's actions were heading to where she clearly thought they were. "Don't you have a dinner to get ready for?"

"I'll make my apologises, something  _incredibly_  important came up," Rosamund said as she slid up her hands and began to unbutton Vera's blouse with practiced fingers. "Now, stop wasting time and kiss me or I might reconsider."

Vera made a little snort of disbelief but turned her body and caught Rosamund's mouth, kissing her hard and Rosamund moaned low in the back of her throat. Vera's fingers speared through her red hair, pulling her head back to expose the pale skin of her neck which she dragged her mouth down, licking and then sucking at her pulse at the base. They were soon all but running up the stairs towards the bedroom, blouses and dresses unbuttoned already with skin eager to press upon skin. It was a worth while distraction.

"That certainly was far more entertaining than a dinner," Rosamund told her idly in the moments after, twirling a lock of her hair round her finger. She was on her side, her head propped up by her arm and Vera glanced at her then smiled a little.

"I'm sure.

"Oh yes," she purred, her eyes suddenly gleaming as she leaned over Vera and pinned her hands down on the mattress. "But that was only the beginning. We have so much more time to fill."

_fin._


End file.
